


I'll Be Your Spider-Man

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert makes Aaron a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Aaron tells Robert that something (like an object, a feeling, an event, a word or a sound etc - for example something like the fish and chips but not that) puts him in a bad place because he associates that thing with what happened to him and it brings back bad memories of Gordon. So Robert goes about changing that trigger for him into something new and better.
> 
> So I loved this idea and thought I'd give it a go. I have never experienced triggers so I apologise now if I have somehow skirted over the seriousness of the subject. 
> 
> I love all you guys just so you know - if you find this stuff triggering for yourself please dont read, your safety is more important than anything <3

“Me and you against the world remember,” Robert smiled handing Aaron a glad of water but as he did his face fell as Aaron froze next to him the colour draining from his cheeks.

“What? Aaron?” Robert panicked but Aaron didn't make a sound just stared blankly at the glass still in Roberts hand.

“Aaron you’re scaring me what? What did I.....,” Robert worried and then he remembered.

“Oh god Aaron I'm so sorry,” Robert rushed out guilty,

“I didn't....”

“It's fine,” Aaron uttered under his breath.

“It's not I want.....I'm so sorry,” Robert put the glass on the table and out of Aarons sight and with that small act Aaron began to relax slightly.

“It's fine Robert just drop it yeh?” Aaron said shaking his head it wasn't even the words Robert had said that made him clam up it was the glass more specifically the design plastered on the side of the glass.

Still worried about him Robert pressed the matter,

“I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You didn't.”

“Aaron, you know you can trust me with anything right,” Robert assured him.

Aaron nodded as he dragged his bottom lip between his teeth. He took a deep breath and pointed to the glass just behind Roberts tall frame.

“You want a drink?” Robert puzzled as he followed the line of sight to the glass on the table beside him.

Aaron shook his head and pointed again his eyes pleading with Roberts not to make him say it.

“The glass?” Robert asked confused wonder what Aaron was trying to tell him.

“The picture,” Aaron whispered with a shake of his head the memories of that night flooding back making him want to curl up into a ball and forget it ever happened.

“What Spider-Man?!”

Aaron nodded and turned his face away he didn't want Robert to see how upset he was.

“What's wrong with Spider-Man?” Robert wondered out loud.

“Bed sheets,” Aaron choked out a sob the memories becoming too much,

“Pyjamas.”

“Aaron?” Robert worried at the shear physicality of his reaction.

“W-when I was little…”

“No Aaron! No,” Robert gasped his hand flying to his mouth.

Aaron nodded wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

“I'm so sorry,” Robert got up and took the glass back into the kitchen and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sorry,” Robert apologised again as he handed Aaron a fresh glass.

“You didn't know,” Aaron sniffed taking the glass and sipping the cool liquid.

When he was finished Robert took the glass from him placing it on the table he looked back at Aaron confusion clear on his face. he mouth falling open before he shut it not wanting to upset Aaron further but Aaron could see the question written all over his face.

“Just ask,” Aaron sighed at Roberts furrowed brow.

“We erm I mean I made you watch it,” Robert stammered in horror.

“What?”

“Spider-Man,” Robert whispered.

Aaron let out a snort,

“It was the movie and besides we didn't actually watch if you remember.”

Roberts face flushed and smiled to himself as he recalled what they had got up to as the movie played in the background. He adjusted himself slightly the thoughts of what they'd done still burned in front of his eyes as he shook his head and cleared his throat,

“Erm so it's just the cartoon then?” Robert asked in that quiet worried voice he only seemed to reserve for Aaron but the second he looked at Aarons face he wished he hadn't.

He reached out to try and comfort him but Aaron flinched away from his touch, something he hadn't done since that first night when he revealed his traumatic secret, the action making Robert acutely aware of how affected Aaron was by the thought of a cartoon character, not only that one of his favourite superheroes, he couldn't stand to see Aaron like that, broken, afraid so he vowed to himself that he would make Spider-Man into a happy memory for him something that they shared together just like the movie.

“Sorry I shouldn't have asked,” Robert rushed.

Aaron puffed out a breath he'd been holding,

“Yes it's the cartoon when I was 8..”

“Aaron you don't have to,” Robert stopped him but Aaron shook his head if he didn't tell him now he never would.

“That first time I remember him coming home slamming the door.”

Roberts hand ran up and down his thighs in discomfort, he’d heard snippets of Aarons story that night but nothing this intense.

“I'd been playing up for week,” Aaron continued his voice shaking with tears.

Robert wanted to tell him that none of it was his fault but he kept quiet not wanting to interrupt him.

“He'd lost his job and forgotten ma tea and I dint like what he made for me,” Aaron sobbed as he rocked back and forth wishing he hadn’t rejected Roberts earlier touch.

“It's okay,” Robert soothed before he could help himself but Aaron knew by now that those words were for Roberts benefit as much his own.

He took a deep breath is hands disappearing into the sleeves of his jumper and carried on.

“He was so angry I'd never seen him like that before. He sent me to bed and I got ready in these,” Aaron sniffed as he remembered the feel of the soft cotton against his skin,

“Spider-Man pyjamas that me mam had left for me and climbed into my Spider-Man bed wanting to know what I'd done wrong, why I’d made him so angry.”

He sucked in air between his clenched teeth and then blew it out in a puff as he continued.

“I must have curled up fallen to sleep because then I woke up to a loud bang,” Aarons words were almost incoherent but Robert had listened to him when he was in this state before so it took a bit of concentration he could work out what he was saying.

“I was scared,” and he looked up at Robert for the first time since beginning his story he eyes raw from his tears,

“He's supposed to protect you isn't he?”

“Who,” Robert whispered as he resisted to urge to reach out to him.

“Spider-Man,” Aaron broke down burying his head in Roberts chest.

“Oh Aaron,” Robert wrapped his arms around him and held him tight,

“I'll be your Spider-Man,” Robert promised whispering the words into Aarons hair,

“I'll protect you.”

*

Aaron thought Robert had forgotten about what he's told him until a few weeks after when he they were at the scrapyard, a place Robert continued to work long after Aaron had returned from Ireland. Aaron sat down at his desk and froze when he saw the rectangular box in front of him. Panic started to rise in him as he looked up in fear expecting his dad to be sat at Adams desk just like he had been that day before he left but the chair was empty when looked across the cabin. His heart was hammering inside his chest as he scrutinised the box realising there was only one other person who could have put it there. He jumped up from his chair and yanked the cabin door open in anger.

“Robert!” he yelled at the top of his lungs out into the yard.

Robert, who was stripping down a car, turned when he heard his name bracing himself for the inevitable argument that was about to follow as he made his way inside the cabin. He took off his gloves and threw himself into the chair behind the door that had become his over the last few months.

“Yes,” Robert said to Aaron as calmly as he could, he knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had to try.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Aaron seethed as he paced behind his desk pointing at the box Robert had clearly left for him.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Robert tried to act as innocent as he could but it was no use Aaron could see right through him.

“This!” Aaron raged and threw the box across the room at Robert which hit his leg before crashing to the floor.

“Oi!”

“What?” Aaron spat before he ran his hand over his face in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat.

“I-I thought,” Robert stumbled not understanding Aarons outburst.

“Thought what?” Aaron questioned harshly.

“We could ya know….” Robert inclined his head to the box at his feet.

“I told you Robert how I felt about it, him, that,” Aaron pointed to the box now in Roberts hand the red and blue character clearly visible on the side.

“I just thought we could ya know build it together and maybe you could see he's not all bad.”

“You are unbelievable,” Aaron marvelled as he ran his hand over his face pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I just wanna help Aaron, please let me help.”

“Help?” Aaron scoffed,

“And you think that's gonna help do ya? I hate him!”

“It's Lego Aaron how can you hate Lego?” Robert defended his choice of activity.

“How old are you again?”

“You are never too old to play with Lego,” Robert stated with a shake of his head.

“I'm not doing it,” Aaron folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

“Okay okay,” Robert backed down holding his hand up in defence before taking a calculated risk,

“How about I build it and you watch?”

“You'd like that wouldn't you,” Aaron sneered

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Aaron puffed out as the panic at the thought of his dad turning up drained out of him.

Robert noticed the change in him and stood up worryingly.

“Aaron?” he questioned softly as Aaron sank into the chair at his desk.

“I thought it was him.”

“Oh no Aaron I-I didn't….” Robert knelt in front of him placing his hands lightly on Aarons knees.

“You mean he's been here?”

Aaron nodded biting his bottom lip. Robert clenched his jaw at the thought of that man anywhere near Aaron.

“When?” Robert demanded his hands balling into fists as he felt his jaw clench in anger.

“Before,” Aaron snivelled as Robert reached up and handed him a tissue from the box sat on his desk.

“Before Ireland that's erm that's why I went.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Robert asked softly.

Aaron shrugged,

“Dunno.”

“Well this was a stupid idea,” Robert claimed as he slid the box of Lego he’d placed next to him across the floor and out of Aarons sight.

“I didn't mean to scare you Aaron you know that right,” Robert pleaded for Aaron to believe him

“I know and I know what you’re trying to do,” Aaron indicated to the box somewhere on the other side of the cabin,

“And thanks but I'll always feel the same.”

“I was just trying to help.”

“You are by just...being here helping out and that,” Aaron looked down into Roberts eyes and Robert couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips at Aarons words, all he wanted to so was help the man he loved anyway he could.

Still feeling the need to make some progress on the whole Spider-Man front Robert took a deep breath and puffed his chest out causing Aaron to look at him warily. He mustered as much arrogance as he could which didn't take much of he was honest as he said the infamous line from the comic,

“With great power comes great responsibility”

“You’re an idiot Sugden,” Aaron chuckled light punching him playfully in his arm to which Robert faked injury his mouth set in a wide grin as he replied,

“Right back at ya Livesy.”

*

That night with the fear of Gordon turning up still fresh in his mind Aaron asked Robert if he could spend the night with him because no matter what had happened between them somehow just being with Robert made him feel safe even if he did stupid stuff like buy him Spider-Man Lego. In fact Aaron spent the next few nights with Robert and being with him was the most sleep he'd gotten over the past few weeks. On the third night together as they headed up to Roberts room Aaron felt relaxed for the first time in a long time that was until he saw the shirt that was laid out on Roberts bed.

“It's the only thing that's clean,” Robert lied in the hopes Aaron would see that he was just trying to help again.

“I-I can't wear that Robert,” Aaron panted as he stared up at him.

“It's just a t shirt,” Robert tried to explain himself.

“It it’s not,” Aarons voice broke.

“Aaron.”

“I just can't okay,” Aaron said more forcefully.

“Right then how about I wear it instead,” Robert offered an alternative solution to his plan.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Robert asked as he came to stand in front of Aaron momentarily blocking his view of the bed.

“In theory,” Aaron whispered up at him and he did trust Robert he just wasn’t strong enough to wear that shirt.

“Charming,” Robert scoffed with a click of his tongue as he stepped aside letting Aarons gaze fall back onto the bed and the shirt that lay across it.

“You know what I mean,” Aaron said quietly eyes still glued to the shirt, he could already feel the panic starting to rise in his chest just from seeing the tiny red and blue characters splashed across the white cotton.

“What am I gonna wear?” Aaron worried in an attempt to distract himself from the knot he could feel beginning in the pit of his stomach.

“This,” Robert looked down at the shirt was currently wearing,

“Those are your opinions,” he reiterated looking from his chest to the bed and then back up to Aaron.

“Seriously?”

“Yep,” Robert nodded and noticing Aarons unease added,

“I'm not being cruel Aaron I'm just trying to show you how awesome Spider-Man can be.”

“I don't know about this Robert,” Aaron said his voice shaking slightly still unsure about the whole thing.

“Look,” Robert pulled off his relevantly clean shirt and dropped it on the bed in front of Aaron whose eyes traced the shiny red line down his chest as he pulled the Spider-Man t shirt over his head.

“See,” Robert said as he took a step forward,

“It's just me.”

“And him,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

“There's no one else here Aaron it's just you and me,” Robert promised.

“And that,” Aaron pointed to Roberts chest.

“It's just a shirt Aaron I can always take it off if you'd prefer,” Robert teased, the smirk that spread across his face causing Aaron to blush.

“Okay,” Aaron grunted as he puffed out a stream of air.

“Take it off?” Robert began to lift the hem of the shirt up as he continued to smirk at Aaron, his heart pounding inside his ribcage at the prospect of being half naked in bed with him.

Aaron shook his head, he could do this, spend the night with Robert wearing that couldn't he?

“Okay,” Aaron finally relented how hard could it be?

“Aren't you gonna change?” Robert asked softly.

“Erm can you turn around?” Aaron asked uncomfortably.

“Aaron I....,” Robert knew Aaron was anxious about him seeing his scars again, that's why he's changed in the bathroom the past few nights.

“Please Robert,” Aaron begged he wasn’t ready to show anyone his scars let alone Robert.

“Okay,” Robert breathed out and turned around he back now towards Aaron.

“You know I don't care about them don't you,” Robert whispered to the wall hoping Aaron could hear him.

“But I do,” Aaron said sadly.

“There part of you.”

“No,” Aaron grimaced.

“They're what he,” Aaron pointed to Roberts chest as Robert turned back around,

“Did to me.”

“Aaron Spider-Man didn't do anything to you Gordon did.”

“I know that but he didn't protect me either,” Aaron wrapped his arms around himself as he remembered the 8 year old that believed in the power of his favourite superhero.

Silence fell over them as they climbed into Roberts double bed and Aaron stiffened as he felt Roberts chest press against his back knowing exactly what was on his shirt.

“Relax Aaron I won't let anything bad happen to you,” Robert soothed into Aaron ear.

“Promise?” Aaron choked out in a whisper.

“Promise,” Robert yawned and risking it he pressed a kiss into Aarons temple before wrapping his arm around Aarons waist and settling down for the night.

Aaron listened as Roberts breath became swallow against his neck as sleep took hold of him and after a while he too managed to close his eyes as he let the darkness take over wanting more than anything to believe Roberts promise that still rang in his ears.

*

The next morning Aaron woke up to find himself alone in bed apart from the shirt that lay where Robert should have been. He looked towards the door expecting him to enter at any second. After a minute of staring he let out a breath and turned over to face the shirt. He hesitantly reached out and traced the cartoon character he'd avoided for years as just the sight of the red and blue costume brought back the traumatic memories of that first night. As his fingers bunched into the material he brought the shirt tentatively to his nose and inhaled the scent of Robert still lingered and eased some of the tension in his rigid body. He'd built up the man in the costume to be just as bad as the man that hurt him but looking at the superhero now through the eyes of an adult, an adult that had finally confessed what had happened to him as a child he knew how stupid it was but that didn't make it any less real for him. Just looking at the masked man made him want to curl up and hide and that's how Robert found him when he re-entered the room a few minutes later carrying drinks for the pair of them.

“Aaron,” he panicked when he heard the sobbing coming from under the duvet, there was so much rawness to his tears like the pain he was experiencing was still an open wound it made Roberts heart ache not only for the man who was crying but for the small boy inside him too.

“Aaron,” Robert sat on the bed next to him and slowly pulled the cover down to relieve Aaron curled in on himself the shirt clutched to his chest.

“It's okay it's okay,” Robert soothed but Aaron didn't even register his presence.

“I'm sorry Aaron I'm so sorry,” Robert tried to prise the shirt from his hands knowing that without him there to deflect the grief the shirt has triggered something in him and left a scared little boy in its wake.

“I was just trying to help,” Robert whispered as he dragged the shirt away from him his hands finding Aarons back rubbing it in small soothing circles as the sobs still wrecked through his body.

Aaron pulled the shirt back and inhaled again which caused another wave of tears. Robert panicked that somehow in his attempt to prove that Spider-Man wasn't the bad guy he'd pushed Aaron too far. He pulled the cover to the end of the bed and climbed in besides him once again wrapping himself around him his hand still rubbing circles on his skin. Even with the tears still flowing Aaron felt empty as he turned in Roberts arms, the shirt now in between them. The sadness was still there but somehow the rawness had gone since he’d felt Roberts arms encircle him.

“I'm so sorry,” Robert whispered again.

“Not your fault,” Aaron choked out.

“Let me get rid of this,” Robert indicated the shirt that Aaron was still clinging too.

“No,” Aaron breathed out he wasn’t sure why but he needed to feel the material under his fingertips.

“No?” Robert asked in wonder.

“No,” Aaron said more assured than he felt.

“Aaron it doesn't matter ya know.”

“It does to me,” Aaron whispered and with a shaky breath he sat up, Robert releasing his hold on him, he made to pull the T shirt over his head but as Robert saw his intention he put a hand on his arm to stop him questioning,

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Aaron shook his head and with his eyes closed he took one last deep breath and pulled the shirt over his head using his hands to smooth the cotton material his place down his chest.

When he opened his eyes he expected to be transported back to that night all the years ago to feel the fear he'd felt at hearing his bedroom door creep open but the fear never came. Robert sat up crossed legged opposite Aaron on the bed and gave him a sad smile.

“You are so brave.”

“Brave? I'm scared shitless of a fucking cartoon,” Aaron snorted at the irony as he pulled the front of the shirt out with trembling hands to show Robert.

“But you've faced up to that fear, look,” Roberts eyes trailed down Aaron body before he reached out and placed his hand flat on his chest.

Aaron felt his breath hitch at the light touch.

“You have the biggest heart Livesy never forget that,” Robert whispered before he pulled away.

“Robert,” Aaron called softly as Robert dropped his hand.

“Yes,” Robert breathed out his eyes cast down not wanting to meet Aarons gaze in case the expression on his face betrayed his feelings for the man in front of him, not that Aaron didn't know how Robert felt about him, he’d told him before all of this and those feelings had never wavered.

“Thanks,” Aarons offered quietly his eyes still glistening with his earlier tears.

“What for?”

“Everything I erm couldn't…”

“Yes you could,” Robert smiled as he climbed from the bed,

“Breakfast?”

Aaron let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding since slipping the shirt over his head.

“Sure.”

They made their way down the stairs Robert glancing back at Aaron who was still wearing his Spider-Man shirt, he didn't mention anything just in case Aaron began to panic again, his face falling as he saw his sisters puzzled expression.

“Isn't that Roberts shirt?” Vic asked when the boys walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah suits him doesn't it,” Robert recovered and he smiled proudly at Aaron, the smile alone enough to send a rush of blood to the younger mans cheeks.

Aaron felt awkward for a second as he looked down at the red and blue characters adorning his chest. Robert noticed the chance in him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before reaching for a glass from the cupboard.

“You ready?” Robert asked him as he picked a particular glass out causing Vic to look at him in confusion.

“Ready for what?”

“A drink,” Robert confirmed pulling the glass from the cupboard Aaron didn't have to look up from the table to know which glass Robert was holding.

He hated Robert for pushing him but at the same time appreciated the effort he'd gone to and it was working he told himself as nervously rubbed his hands together trying to avoid looking down at his chest again.

“S'pose,” Aaron shrugged as his eyes met Roberts a shy smile spreading across his face at the overly proud expression Robert was wearing Aaron knowing he was the cause of it.

“You okay Aaron?” Vic asked when she noticed how his hand trembled as he went to pick up the glass Robert had placed in front of him before he joined him at the table.

Aaron felt Roberts hand move up onto his thigh letting him know that everything would be alright with a gentle squeeze.

“Fine,” Aaron grunted more harshly then he meant.

“Jeez I was only asking,” Vic huffed as she got up from the tablet and left them to it.

“Sorry Vic,” Aaron apologised but she was already half why up the stairs and didn’t hear him.

“She'll get over it,” Robert nodded towards the glass indicating Aaron to carry on.

Aaron picked the glass up and with a defiant scowl he brought it to his lips his hand still trembling spilling some of its contents and as he took the first sip Robert clapped his hands together in triumph.

“I'm proud of ya you know that right,” Robert beamed.

“Ya know I couldn't tell,” Aaron scoffed with a smirk and took another gulp of the cool orange juice as Spider-Man watched him from his position from the side of the glass.

*

A few weeks later Aaron was on a job up in Scarborough and had to stop at a service station to refuel the pick-up and himself. He filled the van with diesel and headed into the small shop in search of something to sustain him on the journey home. After paying the women at the desk for his coffee, sarnie and his fuel he turned to leave but something red and blue caught his eye and he stopped feeling the initial fear at the sight of the masked webbed superhero grip his heart but something else joined the fear, a sort of calmness as he remembered back to that day in Vics kitchen, Roberts hand on his thigh as he finally conquered his fear of Spider-Man. He laughed to himself not only would it be a perfect present to thank Robert with, it was also a Lego action figure which he knew Robert would love. He ran his free hand over his face as he decided to pick the small key ring up taking it to the desk and it was with a slight tremor he paid for it.

“Big fan are ya?” the cashier asked him as she handed him his change.

“No but my…….” he was about to say boyfriend but stopped himself because even though they'd spent an enormous amount of time together over the past few months they had yet to have the whole 'boyfriend' conversation so instead he said,

“Nah but my mate is,” giving the women a shy smile before heading back to the van.

*

He waited another few days before he gave Robert his present; it was Adams turn to do the out of town run leaving Aaron and Robert alone at the yard for the day. As they wound down around teatime Aaron asked Robert to come into the cabin but this time Robert didn't have a clue what Aaron wanted with him as he nervously pushed open the door.

“Everything alright?” Robert asked at a clearly agitated Aaron.

“I erm got you something,” Aaron mumbled under his breath not sure how Robert would take the impromptu gift.

“Eh?”

“This I got you this,” Aaron muttered shoving the small key ring he'd kept in his desk draw into Roberts hand and closed his long fingers around it.

Robert let Aaron step back before opening his fist.

“Aaron!” Robert exclaimed as he saw not only the red and blue character but the Lego head too.

“You….” Robert started as tears glistened in his eyes as he looked across at Aaron.

“You helped ya know,” Aaron shrugged uncomfortably under Roberts intense gaze,

“And I wanted to say thank you.”

“This is the best present I've ever gotten.”

“Even better than the Austin I found you,” Aaron joked humourlessly.

“A million times better,” Robert answered without hesitation turning the Lego Spider-Man in his hands.

“You bought this all by yourself?” Robert marvelled as he looked from the figure in his hand and back up at Aaron, a warm feeling spreading across his chest.

“Yeah it was a little scary but it seemed kinda...”

“Perfect,” Robert whispered closing the distance between them,

“You're perfect,” Robert continued before he realised what he said and stepped back just as Aaron pulled him forward causing them to crash into each other.

“Spider-Man!” Robert cried as the key ring slid out of his hand the shear panic in his voice at losing the present he'd just handed him made Aaron smile fondly as he watched the taller man scramble on the cabin floor looking for his new Lego figure.

Unlike Robert Aaron knew superheroes didn't exist but lately he'd begun to believe again expect his hero didn't have a mask or super human strength or shoot webs from his wrists, or anything thing like that, his hero was just a man, a tall, blonde haired beautiful man, the same man that had not so long ago made his feel so small he hated him, the same man that had also proved his love for him in so many ways since then, the same man who was now crawling in his hands and knees frantically searching for his own superhero and Aaron couldn't imagine his life without him. As Roberts hand connected with the small plastic figure he sighed with relief and came to stand in front of Aaron once again his eyes automatically finding Aarons plump bottom lip that was being dragged into Aarons mouth by his teeth.

“You once told me you'd be my Spider-Man,” Aaron whispered as he closed the distance between them still chewing nervously on his lower lip.

Roberts eyes widen at not only Aarons words but also Aarons closeness, he was only an inch away, so close he could feel his warm breath blow across his face, smell the coffee he’d made him earlier, and all he could hear was the blood rushing between his ears as his cheeks flamed causing his freckles to stand out even more which in turn made Aaron blush when he noticed them.

“I erm didn't think you heard that,” Robert mumbled in embarrassment at his own words.

“Yeah well I did,” Aaron smirked cocking his head to a side before locking his eyes with Roberts.

“Oh,” Robert breathed out as he dragged his gaze up to stare into Aarons deep blue eyes.

“Still up for the job?” Aaron asked seriously.

“Really?”

“It won't be easy,” Aaron whispered as he took the last remaining step between them, they were so close Robert was worried Aaron would hear his rapid heartbeat as it hammered against his skin.

“Nothing ever is with you Livesy.”

“Same could be said for you Sugden.”

“Yeah well…” Robert started.

“Will ya just shut up and kiss me already,” Aaron laughed and his eyes fluttered shut as Robert wrapped his arms around Aarons waist and pulled him flush against him, leaning down to press their lips together, lightly at first, soft and tender before their desire for each other took over.

Aarons hands ran up into Roberts hair as Roberts hands came up to cup Aarons face softly licking his lower lip before nibbling the sweet flesh eliciting a low moan from Aaron the sound alone was enough to make Roberts knees go weak. Before the kiss could deepen further Aaron pulled back slight and gasped,

“So is that a yes?”

Robert groaned from the disconnection as furrowed his brow in fake confusion. Aaron playfully smacked his chest and rolling his eyes asked again,

“Will you be my Spider-Man.”

“Oh,” Robert breathed out shakily.

“Only if….” Robert hesitated but the shy smile on Aarons face and the fact that his fingers were still running through his hair gave him the courage he needed,

“Only if I can be your boyfriend.”

Aaron chuckled slightly as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“I'm sure we can come to some arrangement,” he uttered as he pulled Roberts mouth back to his.

 

 


End file.
